


Monster

by haiiibugz



Series: Musical Theater One-Shots [3]
Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Evil Veronica AU, F/M, Fire, Murder, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:55:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27710069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haiiibugz/pseuds/haiiibugz
Summary: Requested by @x.happy_lies.x on Instagram“omg JD and Veronica but in the scene where JD climbs up into Veronicas window instead of Veronica getting scared it’s JD because he suddenly realizes she’s more terrifying then he is”
Relationships: Jason "J. D." Dean/Veronica Sawyer
Series: Musical Theater One-Shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2026666
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Monster

JD stares at the woman he’d once loved as she paces around the room with a crazed look in her eyes. She was so sweet, so innocent until she met him. Now, like him, she’s a monster too disgusting to look at. A killer who shouldn’t be kept alive. 

Unlike him, however, she wants her victims to feel pain. It may be hard to believe but JD actually hates seeing people in pain. When he kills, he makes it quick. Kurt and Ram and Heather Chandler didn’t suffer. One second they were breathing, the next they weren’t. It was so simple and it didn’t make JD feel like total shit. 

But Veronica isn’t like him apparently.

She wants their classmates to suffer. She wants to hear their screams and pleas for help as the fire slowly but surely burns away their flesh. She wants to sit outside with JD and make out and eat s’mores while the people she grew up with die painful deaths.

JD doesn’t want any of that.

So he tells her no, they’re not doing that. They’re going with his way or no way at all. 

And Veronica fucking snaps.

She points the gun she’d used to help with the murders of Kurt and Ram that she’d never given back at JD, and he’s left defenseless. He’d forgotten his own and now he’s going to be murdered by his psychopath girlfriend, seconds before their school goes up in flames. Great.

"Veronica, let’s talk about this." He said, hands out as if that’ll do anything to calm her down. If anything, it makes her even more insane. She shoots JD and it goes through his hand, nearly missing his chest. It’s not that deep and most likely, he’ll survive. But still. He didn’t think Veronica would actually hurt him. "Well, that kinda sucked for me."

"JD," Veronica said, gun still pointed at him. "I don’t understand. You wanted this."

"No, Veronica!" JD shouted. "I didn’t want this! I want them gone, but I don’t want them to suffer! Why is that so hard to understand?"

"But JD, they deserve this!" Veronica shouted, tone matching his. "Look at all the shit they do to you! And to me! Don’t you love me?"

"I did." JD said. "I loved you before you became a monster."

Veronica laughs. "Oh, you’re one to talk." She said. "You’re such a hypocrite, you get that right? You can’t love me like this, but I’ve always loved you and you’ve always been a monster. You’re pathetic. Now I see why your Mom left."

JD gapes. That hurt more than the bullet wound below his chest. "Fuck you." He spat, stepping closer to her until he was right in her face. "You, are a piece of shit. You left your friend when she was at her weakest which caused her to nearly die, you stopped your other friend from killing herself and for what? So you could make her have an even more painful exit from this cruel world? You truly are a monster, Veronica, and if even I’m disgusted by you, then that says a lot. You’re worse than me."

That, begins the fight for the gun. JD’s still bleeding wound is a disadvantage for him but an advantage for Veronica. She aims to strike him there quite a few time and succeeds. He fights through the pain and wrestles her for it. He manages to get a hit in on her face, breaking her nose with a sickening crack. She nearly collapses from pain, and JD manages to grab the gun from her in that exact moment and points it at her.

She looks up, face bloodied and bruised and hair a mess. His heart breaks. He truly loved Veronica and honestly was willing to change. He’d hoped by hearing his plan, Veronica would talk him out of it. But no. She loved it, almost at least, but thought up a brilliant new plan that would cause even more pain.

As he stares at her, memories from the last few weeks come to mind. From when they met, from when he’d shared his life story, from when they’d kissed for the first time. All those memories are happy and so different to the present. That Veronica was different. She was happy. She loved life and the people in life. She dreamed bigger than herself and she actually made JD have human emotions for the first time since his Mom died. She wanted to be a lawyer and probably marry one, and JD was willing to go to law school just for her. He wanted a future with her. But he knows, neither one of them were destined to ever have one of those.

So, as he stares at her, he knows what he has to do. And so does Veronica.

"I don’t want to die." She’d said quietly. "I- I don’t want to go to Hell."

JD smiles sadly. "That’s the only place for people like us."

And then, he pulls the trigger.

Before he turns it onto himself, he writes a note. Admitting to everything but not blaming anything on Veronica. Because there was a time Veronica was pure and she deserves to be remembered that way, even if it ruins JD’s legacy.

When the note is done and he aims the gun at his own head, he smiles.

And then, the whole world goes dark.


End file.
